goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens Makes a Grounded Video Out of Fluttershy106 and Gets Sent to Lawbot Headquarters
Skeens was in his bedroom, and he was on a computer. Skeens: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Let's go into the Goanimate site now. So Skeens entered the Goanimate site. Skeens: Let's make the grounded video! Skeens began to make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Skeens: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Skeens began to play a video. (video begins) Me: No! I'm not having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables! My dad: Fluttershy106, we are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! So eat your dinner right now! My mom: Yeah, you heard what your father said! Do as you're told! Me: No! I want Burger King for dinner! My dad: No, we are not having dinner at Burger King! We are having mashed potatoes, steak and vegetables for dinner! My mom: You heard your father! Vegetables are good for you! So eat your dinner right now! Me: NO!! angrily threw his dinner at the dining room window, smashing it and his parents became very angry at him as he began crying. My dad: Oh my god, Fluttershy106!! I can't believe you threw your dinner at the dining room window!! That dining room window costs $100! You're grounded for a month! My mom: Not desserts for a month! My dad: Go to your room right now! went to his room, crying. Me: Waaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Skeens: Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Skeens uploaded a grounded video on Youtube, and then he continued making grounded videos out of Fluttershy106 including Fluttershy106 Gets Sent to Bed Early, Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded Because Of His Stupid Name, Fluttershy106 Causes a Car Crash and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106's Punishment Day, Fluttershy106 Destroys the Buildings and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Misbehaves at Church and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Swears at Miss Finster and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Misbehaves at Miss Finster's and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Goes to Japan and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Beats Up Miss Finster and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Hits Superintendent Skinner in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded, Fluttershy106 Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Fluttershy106 Gets Executed. Skeens: There! All done! Everyone's going to love the Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded series. Fluttershy106 will get what he deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see him tomorrow at school, and let's see how he likes that grounded series or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Gelman went to school. His friends including Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore and others were laughing about the Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded series. Just then, Fluttershy106 came and he was furious. Me: So, who made a grounded video out of me? Was it you, Clark? Kurst? Lawson? Gelman? Mundy? Clyde? Sue Bob? Or is it Skeens? Skeens: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I make grounded videos out of you and made a grounded series featuring you. Suddenly, Fluttershy106 was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Skeens. Me: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SKEENS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU MADE MORE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME AND MADE A GROUNDED SERIES OUT OF ME! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS SITUATION, A VERY SITUATION INDEED! YOU DON'T EVER MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME OR ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF AT ALL! YOU SEE MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ANY OF THE SCHOOL STAFF UNDERMINES AUTHORITY! IT DEMONSTRATES IMPERTINENCE, DISRESPECT, LAZINESS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 started to chase after Skeens, and went past Miss Finster who was shocked and appalled. Miss Finster: Oh dear! I think Fluttershy106 is going insane! I better tell him what's wrong? Skeens: (screaming like Homer Simpson) AAAH! (normal voice) Help! Help! Fluttershy106 is chasing me! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 was chasing Skeens out of school, and chased him down the street. Me: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Fluttershy106 popped back home and Skeens panted. Then in Fluttershy106's house, Fluttershy106 equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Skeens. Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Skeens: Uh-oh! I better scarper! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Skeens. Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Skeens: AAAAAARGH! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! WHEN I SEND YOU TO MY OFFICE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!!!! Skeens ran as fast as he could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Then Skeens ran past Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and the police officer, and Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and the police officer halted Fluttershy106. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Miss Finster: Fluttershy106, what's the big idea chasing after Skeens!? Principal Prickly: Tell me, Fluttershy106. Why are you chasing after Skeens?! Me: Because he makes a grounded video out of me, and what's worse, he made more grounded videos about me and made a grounded series out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Principal Prickly: Tell me, Fluttershy106! Why are you bringing in the mace?! Me: I had to use the mace to chase after one of my troublemaking pupils Skeens because he makes a grounded series out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to one of your pupils like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Miss Finster: And I will take it back to your house! Principal Prickly: And there's no need to get angry or violent to Skeens just because he made grounded videos out of you! Me: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for four weeks that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Me: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my job?! Miss Finster: Don't worry, Fluttershy106. Principal Prickly: I will do my principal job. I will give Skeens a good talking to. Then Miss Finster and Principal Prickly returned to school and Miss Finster went back into her classroom. Principal Prickly went into his office. Then he used his intercom to call to Skeens. Principal Prickly: Gelman, get over here right now! Then Skeens came. Skeens: You called, Principal Prickly? Principal Prickly: I have heard that you made a grounded video out of your own substitute principal, why did you do that? Skeens: Um, um, um... because Fluttershy106 always punishes me and my friends all the time. He gets grumpy sometimes, and I just wanted him to be famous. That's why I have to make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106. Also, I made more grounded videos out of Fluttershy106, and I made a grounded series out of Fluttershy106. Principal Prickly was shocked, and then he got mad and threw a fit. Principal Prickly: (Scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Skeens, I can't believe that you made a grounded video out of Fluttershy106! And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Fluttershy106 is sent to the insane hospital for four weeks because of you! That's it, you are suspended for a week! Go home right now! Back home, Skeens' father was very upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106!? And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Why did you did that? Skeens: I just wanted to make Fluttershy106 famous, and I had to make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106. After doing that, I made more grounded videos out of him, and I made a grounded series out of him where Fluttershy106 likes it or not. Skeens' dad: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Fluttershy106! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! And for this, I am sending you to ToonTown again! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Skeens' dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. Skeens' dad: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for making grounded videos out of Fluttershy106! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters again! So Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working. Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Skeens' dad: Well, you see, Greg just made grounded videos out of Fluttershy106. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Chief Justice: Greg, you know making grounded videos out of Fluttershy106 is a very naughty thing to do! That's it, come with me right now! Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Justice left. Skeens' dad: Greg, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Skeens' dad walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in the insane hospital. Fluttershy106 was in bed, and the other patients were watching the Fluttershy106 Gets Grounded series. Me: Oh no! The other patients are watching grounded videos about me. The other patients were laughing, and suddenly Fluttershy106 began to rant and have a mental breakdown. Me: (Shouty's voice) I HATE THESE GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THOSE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAATE! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED SERIES! DO YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I - HATE - THAT - HORRIBLE - WHOLESOME - GROUNDED SERIEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Poor Fluttershy106 had to stay in the insane hospital for four miserable weeks. CAST Brian as Skeens Steven as Me Alan as My Dad (John) Susan as My Mom (Caren) Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Police Officer Shouty as my angry voice Scary voice as Principal Prickly's angry voice Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Lawrence as the Chief Justice of the Lawbot Headquarters Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff